Nosotros o ellos
by mandymilkovich
Summary: Daphne sabe que si quiere sobrevivir en Hogwarts bajo el poder de los Carrow, solo debe seguir una norma "O ellos o nosotros". Pero nada es tan simple como parece y todo comienza a complicarse con cierto Gryffindor de por medio.
1. 1

**¿Os suena un lugar llamado Hogwarts? **

**¿Un muchacho miope con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente? **

**¿Sabéis que es Leiooosa, no Leviosá? **

**Entonces conocéis a la gran J.K, y no, lamentablemente yo no soy ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

* * *

><p>La pintura todavía está fresca, se escurre por la pared dejando un reguero rojo a su paso, formando un gran charco a los pies de la pared, para desgracia de Flich, que no hace más que maldecir en voz baja mientras intenta pasar la fregona. Casi parece sangre.<p>

Los hermanos Carrow están histéricos. Amycus les ha obligado a salir de sus habitaciones y comprobar el desastre que ha aparecido en plena madrugada en uno de los pasillos más concurridos de la escuela. Alecto se pasea por el corredor de un lado a otro, sin apartar la vista de la pintada, casi parece que está esperando que el nombre del culpable aparezca a su lado por arte de magia.

El director Snape y la profesora McGonagall también están despiertos, el primero con el ceño fruncido mirando con intriga a sus compañeros mortífagos, seguramente preguntándose qué quieren de él. Pequeñas muestra de rebelión como la que están observando en ese momento se han repetido casi todas las semanas desde que empezó el curso escolar, y por mucho que Snape diga o haga, no parece que vayan a cesar. Ni siquiera los durísimos castigos de los nuevos profesores consiguen doblegar al dichoso E.D. que resurge con más fuerza día tras día.

McGonagall lleva una bata de cuadro escoceses hasta los tobillos, el moño desecho y mueve con hastió la punta del pie derecho, ella también está harta de vivir la misma situación semana tras semana, y no porque las travesuras de los alumnos le molesten, Daphne podría asegurar que hasta le divierten, sino porque está bastante hasta las narices de los Carrow. Si el mundo mágico no estuviera tal y como está tras las paredes del castillo, probablemente ya les hubiera echado a patadas de Hogwarts hace meses.

Daphne disimula un bostezo, está cansada, lleva un par de semanas durmiendo fatal y realmente necesitaba pasar una noche tranquila. Pero en cuanto Goyle irrumpió en su cuarto como un elefante en una cristalería despertándola a ella, Pansy y Tracey, las únicas alumnas de último año de Slytherin que habían vuelto al colegio tras la muerte de Dumbledore, supo que esa tampoco sería su noche.

Amycus clava sus ojos, destilando furia, en ellos. Pansy hincha el pecho esperando instrucciones. Con la llegada de los Carrow la estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbrigde volvió a formarse, aunque con bastantes bajas: Con Draco, Millicent y Theodore en paradero desconocido, solamente quedaban Pansy, Blaise, Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle y ella para ayudar a los Carrow en su lucha contra los alumnos rebeldes, aunque Pansy había logrado convencer a algún alumno menor de unirse a la causa, pero los Carrow preferían seguir recurriendo únicamente a ellos, más que nada porque eran mayores de edad y si querían podían utilizar los duros métodos de castigo patentados por los Carrow contra sus compañeros.

Daphne se estremeció al pensar en ello. Nunca había levantado su varita contra uno de sus compañeros, ni pensaba hacerlo. Y por lo que sabía solo Crabbe y Goyle se habían atrevido a usar Imperdonables con los castigados, Pansy era más de hechizos inofensivos como el moco-muerciélago, Blaise de usar su lengua viperina y Tracey de ignorarles hasta que la hora del castigo finalizase. Ella optaba siempre por el método de Tracey, cuando los Carrow le ordenaban vigilar a los castigados se limitaba a sentarse en una esquina y perderse en algún libro, hasta que Flich llamase a la puerta para llevarse a los presos a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

—Quiero que encontréis al culpable—Espetó Amycus—Encontradlo y que pague su osadía.

Crabbe se relamió ante la idea.

Blaise resopló por lo bajo, probablemente mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar ningún tipo de comentario que pudiese cabrear a los hermanos.

—Son solo pintadas Amycus—Intervino McGonagall, escandalizada—Pueden limpiarse, no creo que sea necesario torturar a ningún alumno por una chiquillada así.

—Minerva, querida, si no reciben un buen castigo no aprenderán nunca—Respondió Alecto.

—¿Y obligar a sus compañeros a lanzarles Cruciatus es a lo que tú llamas "Buen castigo"?

—Es disciplina, algo de lo que siempre ha carecido está escuela. Obra del chiflado de Dumbledore, obviamente.

McGonagall quiso responder, pero la voz de Snape retumbó en todo el pasillo.

—Alecto, creo haberte advertido acerca de no herir a los alumnos—La mujer rodó los ojos, molesta—Si el culpable aparece, enviarlo de inmediato a mi despacho. Sin intermediarios—Aclaró—. Yo me encargaré de su castigo—Amycus acepto las órdenes del directo, aunque a regañadientes—Bien, ahora que los estudiantes de Slytherin regresen a las mazmorras, mañana tienen clase y deben dormir—Se giró hacia la profesora de Transformaciones—Vuelve a tu habitación Minerva, hemos terminado por hoy.

La mujer lanzó una mirada desafiante al director.

—Como ordenes Severus, buenas noches.

Antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo, Daphne pudo captar como sus labios formaban una palabra. "Traidor".

—Ya habéis oído—Bramó Amycus, sobresaltándola—Volved a la cama.

—Espera hermano—Pidió Alecto, pasando sus dedos por la pintura fresca—Que no puedan castigar a sus compañeros no implica que no nos sean útiles—Daphne sintió arcadas, ¿Qué quería aquella mujer de ellos? —Parkinson, mañana a primera hora ve a mi despacho, discutiremos los horarios de las rondas nocturnas.

Blaise miró a Daphne y alzó la ceja, sorprendido. Las rondas nocturnas eran cosa de los Prefectos, pero esa año habían sido suspendidas y las labores de Prefectos reducidas al mínimo.

—¿Rondas nocturnas, profesora? —Preguntó Tracey—¿No habían desaparecido?

—Correcto Davis, pero las de Prefectos. Vosotros sois miembros de la Brigada.

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta—Susurro Blaise.

Los ojos de Daphne vagaron hacia la pared, en enormes y rojizas letras podía leerse con facilidad "Viva El Elegido".

—¿Qué haces ahí parada Greengrass? —Gritó Alecto al descubrirla apreciando la pintada—Haz caso al director, vuelve a Slytherin.

Daphne asintió, asustada, y siguió a sus compañeros hacia las mazmorras.

Pansy parecía enormemente ilusionada ante su futura reunión, Crabbe y Goyle lucían algo tristes ante la negativa de Snape a sus ansias asesinas, pero Daphne sabía que durante poco tiempo respetarían la decisión del antiguo profesor de Pociones.

—Odio la maldita Brigada—Escupió Tracey por lo bajo—No sé qué narices pintamos aquí, yo me uní a la Brigada de Umbridge por conseguir puntos extra y fastidiar a los Gryffindor, no para cazar a nuestros compañeros como si fuesen carne de presa.

—Ten cuidado Tracey—Pidió Blasie—Las paredes tienen oídos.

—Tampoco miente—Dice Daphne, hablando por primera vez— Los Carrow son unos psicópatas y nosotros seguimos sus órdenes a pies puntillas ¿En que nos convierte eso a nosotros, Blaise?

—En unos supervivientes—Respondió el chico—O ellos o nosotros.

—Somos unos cobardes—Lamentó Daphne.

—Mejor cobarde que cadáver—Insistió Blaise.

—Pero las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Tracey, asegurándose de que ni Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle pudieran oírla.

—Rezar para que Longbottom y sus estúpidos amigos tengan razón, y que el Cara Rajada sea el jodido salvador del mundo mágico.

Daphne cerró los ojos, pronto la imagen de la pintada apreció en su mente. Y sin quererlo se descubrió pensando en Potter, deseando que estuviese a salvo y preparándose para vencer al Señor Oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Las historias ambientas en Hogwarts durante la guerra son mi perdición, así que ¿Por qué no atreverme con una de ellas?

Primer capitulo de unos cuantos más con Daphne de protagonista y cierto romance en el horizonte ¿Os atrevéis a comentar que os ha parecido este inicio?


	2. 2

**2.**

* * *

><p>Es Crabbe quién llega con la noticia de la pelea de Astoria a la salida de Adivinación, entre carcajadas y palmaditas en la espalda que casi la tiran de la silla. Apenas puede creerse lo que oye, está casi a punto de echarse a reír ella también pensando que es una broma, pero su sonrisa muere antes incluso de pensar en esbozarla cuando descubre a Astoria y las gemelas Carrow esperándola en su cuarto, junto con Tracey.<p>

Las gemelas Carrow tienen los ojos rojos, han llorado. Hestia, la más alta de las dos, algo corpulenta y con el pelo rizo siempre suelto, intenta explicarle lo sucedido aunque falla estrepitosamente ya que Flora, que solo se distingue de su hermana al ser más bajita y llevar siempre el pelo recogido, la interrumpe cada dos por tres.

Así que Astoria harta del discurso sin sentido de sus amigas, le explica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Daphne lo sucedido.

—Los Gryffindor son unos capullos, insultaron a Flora y a Hestia.

Los ojos de Daphne se encuentran con los de su hermana, marrón frente a verde.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. A pesar de que Flora y Hestia tengan solo catorce años y no tengan nada que ver con las atrocidades de sus tíos, son un blanco fácil para cualquier alumno cabreado.

—¿Acaso los Gryffindor necesitan un motivo para ser unos completos gilipollas? —Espeta Astoria. Daphne se muerde el labio, son tan dispares entre ellas. No solo físicamente, Daphne ha salido más a la familia de su padre con su cabello y ojos castaños, mientras que Astoria parece una miniatura de su madre gracias a su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes. A pesar de que Nott solía bromear diciendo que si ponías a ambas Greengrass una al lado de otra podrías jugar tranquilamente a buscar las siete diferencias. También son totalmente opuestas en cuanto al carácter, la pequeña es demasiado voluble y su lengua ya la ha metido en varios líos en más de una ocasión; por su parte Daphne es paciente y sensata, el contraste perfecto para la inquieta Astoria.

—Vale, pero Crabbe me ha dicho que te habías metido en una pelea.

Astoria sonríe al recordarlo, orgullosa.

—Estaban diciendo tonterías, así que hice que pararan. Weasley es bastante rápida con la varita y la sacó enseguida, pero Sprout llegó al momento y evitó que yo levantase la mia, me da igual lo buena en duelos que digan que es, la hubiese machacado.

Daphne se sienta en la cama, al lado de Hestia. Solo a Astoria se le ocurriría provocar una pelea con los Gryffindor en un momento como aquel, cuando los nervios están a flor de piel y la única oportunidad para salir vivos de la que batalla es pasar desapercibido.

—¿Qué has hecho Astoria?

—Le ha dado un rodillazo en sus partes nobles a Flannagan—Suelta Flora.

—No es Flannagan—Corrige Hestia—Es Finnigan.

Seamus Finnigan, piensa Daphne, sabe de sobra quién es. Es ese irlandés amigo de Potter, él y Longbottom son los principales causantes de los ataques hacia el régimen de los Carrow desde que empezó el curso escolar. Se sentaba tras él en Pociones, conseguía hacer estallar todo aquello que tocaba, Millicent y ella tenían que proteger tras las mesas cada vez que el chico añadía algún ingrediente nuevo dentro de su caldero. Astoria no podía haber elegido un alumno peor con el que pelearse.

—¿Qué hizo Finnigan?

—Llorar como un bebé—Rio Astoria—Fue entonces cuando Weasley desenfundó su varita, pero no tuvo tiempo a usarla como te dije llegó Sprout.

—Por Merlín, Astoria, contrólate. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? ¡Evita ponerte bajo el radar!

—Estaba metiéndose con mis amigas—Se defendió—No iba a bajar la cabeza y hacer como si nada.

—¡Deberías! Deberías si quieres sobrevivir ¿Crees que cabrear a medio E.D es sensato?

—No me dan miedo.

—No les subestimes Astoria, la gente en época de guerra es imprevisible. Además ¿Y si los Carrow llegan a enterarse de tu hazaña, te gustaría convertirte en su nuevo verdugo? Crabbe y Goyle estarían encantados de tener una nueva compañera. —La rubia hizo un mohín, molesta ante las palabras de su hermana.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó al verla salir del cuarto.

"A evitar que te acribillen" pensó Daphne antes de abandonar las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>Le resultó sencillo encontrarle, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts era uno de los escasos lugares que quedaban libres de Snape y los Carrow para los estudiantes de la escuela.<p>

Estaba en una mesa cerca de la sección de Astronomía, Longbottom y Weasley estaban con él. También reconoció a las gemelas Patil, de su curso, a Lunática Lovegood y a Ernie Macmillan, uno de los pocos Huffelpuff que habían vuelto para cursar séptimo año.

Lovegood fue la primera en descubrirla avanzar hacia ellos, y para sorpresa de Daphne le sonrió alegremente, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Weasley siguiendo la mirada de la Ravenclaw la descubrió enseguida y sin dudarlo llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita; Astoria tenía razón, era rápida.

Longbottom no tardó en pedir calma.

—¿Ocurre algo Greengrass? —Pregunta—¿Hemos infringido alguna norma y la Brigada Inquisitorial tiene que llevarnos al director?

Daphne ignora su tono y se dirige únicamente a Finnigan.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

El irlandés esboza una media sonrisa, cargada de desprecio. Daphne no puede evitar pensar que ese gesto le recuerda demasiado a Draco.

—Ya he tenido una charla con tu encantadora hermana esta mañana, suficientes serpientes por un día para mí.

Daphne aprieta los dientes, no tiene tiempo que perder con ese estúpido de Finnigan, podría verle cualquiera hablando con ellos y se metería en un buen lío con los Carrow.

—Será solo un minuto Finnigan —Insiste.

—Si tienes algo que hablar con Seamus, tendrás que decirlo delante de nosotros—Dice la pequeña Weasley.

—No vamos a dejarle solo—Apoya una de las gemelas Patil—Y menos con un perrito faldero de los Carrow como tú, Greengrass.

—No voy a meter a Finnigan en ningún problema—Aclara Daphne, harta de la actitud de los presentes—Solo quiero hablar con él.

El chico se acerca a Longbottom y le dice algo al oído, Longbottom frunce el ceño, pero enseguida asiente en respuesta a lo que sea que Finnigan le haya susurrado. En todo ese tiempo Lovegood no ha apartado la vista de ella ni un solo instante, Daphne no puede evitar sentirse incómoda ante la sonrisa de la Ravenclaw.

Seamus se levanta ante las atentas miradas de sus amigos.

—No os preocupéis—Dice—Si Greengrass quiere hablar, hablaremos.

Daphne, aliviada, guía a su compañero hacia una de los escondidos pasillos de la biblioteca, entre polvorientos libros acerca de pociones curativas, a salvo de miradas curiosas.

—No te acerques a Astoria—Amenaza, antes de que Seamus pueda abrir la boca para preguntarle que quiere.

—¿Estás de coña Greengrass? Ha sido tu hermanita la que me ha atacado a mí.

—Insultaste a sus amigas—Puntualiza.

—Pues dile a tu hermana que vigile sus compañías, a mí no me gustaría tener a ningún Carrow como amigo.

Daphne siente como la sangre comienza a hervirle, ahora entiende perfectamente que llevó a Astoria a golpear a Finnigan, ella misma tiene que contenerse para no abofetearle ahí mismo.

—Son crías, apenas tienen catorce años ¿Cómo puedes culparlas de algo que no tiene nada que ver con ellas? ¡No son como sus tíos! Están tan asustadas como tú y como el resto ante ellos.

Finnigan suelta una risa seca, incrédulo.

—No me lo creo, los Slytherin ahora estáis mejor que nunca. Sois los reyes del castillo, con Snape, los Carrow y puto loco de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en el poder tendréis todo lo que siempre habéis querido.

—¿Te estás oyendo Finnigan? Nosotros no queremos nada de esto ¡Estamos atados de pies y manos!

Seamus acorta la distancia que les separa y la acorrala contra la estantería.

—Mentirosa—Con su dedo índice da un par de toques en su placa de la Brigada—Eres igual que ellos.

Daphne se libra de su agarre en un brusco movimiento.

—No soy como ellos. Solo intento sobrevivir.

—¿A costa de qué?—La mira con desprecio mal disimulado—Eres una cobarde.

Las palabras que Finnigan le dedica se clavan en su mente como cuchillos, pero no se deja hundir.

—Aléjate de Astoria—Repite—, es mi familia y haré lo que sea para protegerla ¿Está claro Finnigan? Tú harías lo mismo para proteger a tus amigos ¿No?

—¿Intentas amenazarme?

—No—Responde la chica—Si quisiera amenazarte, te diría que sé quién es el culpable de la pintada que apareció la otra noche frente al despacho de Snape, o quién se encargó de colar las bombas fétidas en la clase de Alecto—Finnigan palidece—Toca un solo pelo de mi hermana, tú o cualquiera, y los Carrow sabrán que tus queridos amigos están detrás de los últimos atentados contra ellos.

—Perra—Sisea Finnigan, mientras aprieta los puños.

Daphne no entra a su provocación y abandona la biblioteca, sin inmutarse ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos que la ven salir a toda prisa del lugar.


	3. 3

**3.**

* * *

><p>La charla en la biblioteca con Finnigan ha surtido efecto, Astoria está fuera de peligro, incluso las gemelas Carrow parecen haberse librado del veneno de los Gryffindor por un tiempo. Lástima no poder decir que ella también ha logrado permanecer fuera de peligro, o al menos fuera de la guerra entre sus psicópatas profesores y la resistencia conformada por sus compañeros.<p>

Alecto ha decidido que Lisa Turpin, una Ravenclaw de su año, ha mostrado demasiada rebeldía en su última redacción para clase. Según la profesora de Estudios Muggles, Turpin, ha descrito a los muggles casi como personas civilizadas cuando en verdad no son más que animales salvajes.

El castigo ante tal aberración, es recibir la_ cruciatus _en plena clase. Alecto, obviamente, no quiere desobedece las órdenes de Snape, que le ha prohibido hacer daño a los alumnos; por lo que prefiere optar por cederles tal honor a sus alumnos favoritos: Los Slyhterin.

Crabbe y Goyle se relamen ante la posibilidad de descargar toda su ira contra una nueva víctima, incluso Pansy esboza una tímida sonrisa.

Pero Alecto tiene otros planes, y la persona que llama a la tarima para tortura a Lisa no es otra que la propia Daphne.

Las piernas apenas le responden cuando tiene que levantarse del pupitre y avanzar ante su compañera, que está encogida sobre si misma intentando disimular sus sollozos.

—Mi querida Daphne—Dice Alecto recibiéndola a su lado—Deberías estar emocionada, tu primera tortura—La mujer se gira hacia el resto de la clase—Espero que estéis muy atentos y el castigo de Turpin os sirva como lección—Vuelve a centrar su atención en Daphne—Deja que la energía corra por tus cuerpo hacia la varita: mantente firme y severa. No te cortes.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando alza la varita y apunta a Lisa con ella, la pelirroja la mira con miedo.

—Por favor—Ruega por lo bajo.

Alecto se ríe ante las suplicas de Lisa, Crabbe y Goyle se ríen a coro.

—¡Adelante! —Grita la mujer—¿A qué estás esperando?

La voz de Blaise resuena en la cabeza de Daphne _"O ellos, o nosotros"._

—Lo siento—Susurra Daphne, pero no sabe si su compañera la escucha o no. Lisa cierra los ojos con fuerza, sabe que es lo que vendrá ahora.

—_Crucio._

Los gritos de la pelirroja rebotan contra las paredes del aula.

* * *

><p>Lleva toda la tarde vomitando, todavía le tiembla el cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido en la clase de Estudios Muggles, los gritos de Turpin la persiguen cada vez que cierra los ojos, y está segura de que no podrá librarse de ellos tan fácilmente como le gustaría. Probablemente Astoria esté preocupada y remueva cielo y tierra para encontrarla, solo espera que Blaise y Tracey le impidan cometer cualquier estupidez.<p>

Agradece que nadie se atreva a usar los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona, lo último que quiera ahora es encontrarse con la mirada acusatoria de sus compañeros.

Mira su reflejo en uno de los espejos rotos del aseo, está más pálida de lo normal. Se echa un poco de agua fría en el cuello, se pellizca las mejillas y se ata el pelo en una coleta.

Soltando un amplio suspiro e ignorando a Myrtle que revolotea curiosa a su alrededor, sale del lavabo de chicas, esperando no encontrarse con nadie de camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Pero parece que Merlín no está por la labor de escuchar sus plegarias.

—Finnigan—Exclama Daphne sorprendida al verle esperándole fuera.

—Luna te vio entrar en los lavabos—Informa el chico.

No tiene ni idea de quién es esa tal Luna de la que le habla, aunque no puede evitar maldecirla en sus pensamientos; lo último que necesitaba para terminar el día era un enfrentamiento con alguien como Finnigan.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espeta—No estoy para estupideces ahora mismo.

—Lisa tampoco—Contraataca.

Daphne se estremece.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Martirizarme?

Seamus se pone a la defensiva.

—Dijiste que no eras como ellos, pero no demostraste lo contrario en clase. Sigues siendo una cobarde.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me negase a torturar a Turpin? —Pregunta. No serviría para nada, si ella se negaba otro ocuparía su lugar y entonces Lisa no sería la única en recibir una imperdonable.

—No—Reconoce él—Has dejado bastante claro que o vosotros o nosotros. Lo primero es salvar tu pellejo, llevándote por delante a quién sea.

—¡Vete a la mierda Finnigan! —Estalla Daphne—¿Crees que quería hacerlo? Pero tienes razón, era ella o yo—Seamus quiere hablar pero le corta—Y no, no es por salvar mi pellejo, simplemente no tengo otra elección. Soy Slytherin, sangre limpia, una Greengrass, mi apellido aparece en el libro de los sagrados veintiocho; si me niego a obedecer a los Carrow estoy perdida, seré tachada de traidora y no se limitarán a ir a por mí. Perseguirán a mis padres, torturaran a Astoria…Y si para impedir que les hagan daño he de pasar por el aro y cumplir sus deseos, lo haré, aunque acabe odiándome por ello.

Seamus parece reflexionar sus palabras durante unos instantes.

—Puedes oponerte a ellos, luchar. Hay personas que podrían proteger a tu familia. La resistencia puede hacerle frente a los mortífagos como los Carrow.

Daphne suelta una amarga carcajada.

—Eres un iluso si piensas eso Finnigan ¿Acaso no lees los periódicos? Tu bando está acabado, es cuestión de tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso se imponga.

—No si seguimos luchando.

La chica siente como las ganas de vomitar vuelven a apoderarse de ella, Finnigan no hace más que decir locuras.

—Asume la realidad Finnigan, estáis perdidos.

Semus la mira ofendido, Daphne entonces repara en la fea cicatriz que se está formado bajo su barbilla, probablemente fruto de alguno de los castigos que el chico habrá sufrido últimamente.

—Harry vencerá.

—¿Y dónde está el Gran Salvador Potter? Por qué no se le ha visto el pelo en mucho tiempo—. La voz de Blaise sobresalta a los dos, Daphne se separa todo lo que puede de Finnigan, quién se lleva a la mano al cinturón en busca de su varita, por si es necesario.

Su amigo avanza hacia ella y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, en un gesto protector.

—Astoria está preocupada—Comenta—Ha estado buscándote. ¡Por Salazar guarda eso Finnigan! —Pide señalando la varita del chico—Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien.

—Si piensas que voy a quedarme desarmado ante dos esbirros de los Carrow vas listo Zabini.

—No voy a pelearme contigo estúpido, además eres tú quien ha venido a buscar a Daphne ¿Cómo sé que no pretendes hacerle daño?

—Solo estábamos hablando—Se defiende.

—Díselo a quién te crea.

Daphne pone calma, temerosa de que Seamus ceda ante las provocaciones de Blaise y se batan en duelo en pleno pasillo.

—Blaise, tranquilo, Finnigan ya se iba.

Pero el irlandés permanece estático en su sitio, sin apartar la vista de Blaise, desafiante.

—¿Qué querías de Daphne de todos modos, Finnigan? ¿Vengarte por lo de Turpin? Porque como te atrevas a tocarla te romperé todos los huesos.

—¡Por favor, Blaise! —Pide ella—Finnigan guarda la varita—No obedece—¡Finnigan! —A regañadientes vuelve a colocarla en su cinturón. Daphne suspira.

—¿Qué quieres de Daphne? —Insiste Blaise.

—Nada que te importe—Dice, a la defensiva.

—Solo insultarme, para variar—Responde la chica por él.

—No—Aclara rápidamente Finnigan—Veía a entregarte un mensaje.

Daphne y Blaise intercambian una mirada, alerta.

—Un mensaje—Repite Blaise—¿De quién?

Seamus le ignora.

—Es un mensaje de Lisa—Daphne palidece, los gritos de la pelirroja vuelven a perforar sus oídos— Dice que te escucho y lo entiende.

Por un momento los gritos cesan, Daphne abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué escuchó? —Pregunta Blaise, confundido.

—No lo sé—Reconoce Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaise la mira, buscando una respuesta.

—Gracias Finnigan—Su compañero hace un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, pero el agradecimiento de Daphne le ha sorprendido—Vámonos Blaise, quiero ver a Astoria.

Blaise no está muy contento ante la nula respuesta de su amiga, pero no opone resistencia cuando Daphne tira de él rumbo a las mazmorras. Antes de perder los lavabos de Myrtle de vista, Daphne se gira con disimulo, Finnigan sigue en el mismo sitio en el que le dejaron, con la cabeza gacha. Parece meditar algo.


	4. 4

**4.**

* * *

><p>Pansy y Blaise echan a correr hacia la izquierda, Crabbe y Tracey por la derecha. El olor a pólvora todavía se siente en el ambiente y Daphne está segura de que los gritos de Amycus Carrow, al descubrir como parte de su despacho ha volado en pedacitos, han despertado a medio Hogwarts.<p>

Goyle, por su parte, se encuentra patrullando las escaleras mientras que ella vigila el final del pasillo en busca de los responsables del altercado, no pueden haber ido muy lejos.

Cuando recuerda la cara de Amycus Carrow completamente roja y su expresión de ira, mientras intentaba salvar algunas de sus pertenencias, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Se lo tiene merecido, por cabrón.

Lleva la varita en alto y revisa las aulas vacías que pueden servir como escondrijo, si encuentra algo sospechoso debe alertar a sus compañeros provocando que chispas rojas salgan de la punta de su varita.

Allí no hay nada destacable, salvo más polvo del que Flich podría limpiar. Cierra la puerta y continúa patrullando por el pasillo cuando una gran mano le tapa la boca, mientras tiran de sí hacia atrás, Daphne está a punto de conjurar las chispas rojas, pero entonces reconoce la voz de Finnigan en su oído, pidiéndole que se tranquilice.

Finnigan la arrastra hasta el aula que acaba de revisar y cierra la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de que ningún otro miembro de la Brigada esté cerca. Debió de darse cuenta de la que la explosión era cosa suya casi al instante, nadie mejor que Finnigan para hacer volar cualquier cosa por los aires.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Protesta Daphne.

—Goyle vigila las escaleras y he visto a Parkinson al otro lado del pasillo, estoy atrapado—Informa.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Qué te saque de aquí? —Finnigan asiente—Estás bromeando.

—Al menos podrías distraerles, lo suficiente como para que pueda escapar sin que me vean.

—¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? —Pregunta Daphne, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué quieres demostrarme que estoy equivocado y que todo lo que te he dicho es mentira, y que no eres para nada una perra? —Daphne rueda los ojos con fastidio, Finnigan es peor que un jodido dolor de muelas

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué te ha hecho gracia lo que he hecho con el despacho del puto loco de Amycus? —Prueba, esta vez. Pero Daphne no está muy por la labor de ayudarle—. Venga Greengrass, eres mi única esperanza, además tengo que asegurarme de que no hayan pillado al resto, por favor.

Tras un par de ruegos por parte de Seamus, Daphne cede, no sabe si por el _por favor_ que tanto parece haberle costado pronunciar, o por librarse de él de una vez por todas.

Logra distraer a Pansy el tiempo suficiente para que el Gryffindor pueda escapar en busca de sus compañeros, sin hacer sospechar a su compañera que algo extraño está pasando.

No quiere ni pensar en lo que diría Blaise si descubriese lo que acaba de hacer, se está jugando el cuello ¿Dónde quedo el "_o ellos o nosotros"?_

Pronto unas chispas rojas le obliga a correr hacia Crabbe, ha encontrado a alguien. El corazón le martillea con fuerza contra el pecho, esperando que no sea Finnigan su víctima.

Pero el chico arrodillado a los pies de su compañero no es Finnigan, es Ernie Macmillan. Tiene la nariz rota y la sangre le mancha la camisa, está claro que Crabbe no ha podido estarse quieto.

—Vaya Macmillan, menuda decepción—Suelta Pansy, jocosa—Ya ni los Prefectos sabéis comportaros hoy en día.

La mirada de desprecio que Ernie le dedica a la chica helaría la sangre de cualquiera. Un escupitajo manchado de sangre cae a los pies de Daphne, Crabbe chasquea la lengua con asco.

De nuevo chispas rojas alumbran el castillo, Pansy se queda vigilando a Ernie y Crabbe sale corriendo tras Daphne. Las chispas rojas vienen de la varita de Blaise, que ha cazado a dos alborotadores.

Ginny Weasley intenta librarse del agarre de Tracey, mientras que Hannah Abbott está acorralada entre la pared y su amigo. Enseguida se une a la improvisada reunión un orgulloso Goyle, arrastrando a trompicones a la última persona que Daphne quisiera ver: Seamus Finnigan.

Al igual que Ernie está algo magullado, Goyle es bastante bueno con los puños.

—Finnigan—Reconoce Crabbe —¿Quién si no podría haber planeado una explosión tan cutre?

Seamus se carcajea.

—Me sorprendes Crabbe, nunca te había escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas.

El primer puñetazo estalla en la barbilla de Finnigan, quién deja escapar un quejido de sorpresa, a continuación Crabbe le da una patada tirándole al suelo, tras esa se suceden varias patadas más en el estómago del irlandés.

Blaise y Tracey tienen que agarrar a Abbott y Weasley con más fuerza, ya que intentan escaparse para poder ayudar al chico.

—¡VICENT PARA! —Grita Daphne—¡VINCENT DETENTE! —Su mano se posa en el codo de su compañero, que reacciona inmediatamente ante su contacto.

Los demás le miran sorprendidos, Daphne se muerde el labio, no debería haberse dejado llevar. Tracey se gira hacia ella con expresión interrogante.

—Deja algo para los Carrow—Improvisa—Tampoco es cuestión de que le entreguemos a los culpables medio en coma ¿no?

Su mirada se cruza con la de Finnigan durante unos instantes, su rostro no refleja ninguna expresión.

—Tienes razón —Admite Crabbe al cabo de un rato—Dejemos que sean los Carrow los que se diviertan con ellos—Saca su varita y conjura una cascada de chispas rojas, los Carrow deberían acudir a su llamada de un momento a otro.

Daphne no se atreve a mirar hacia Finnigan de nuevo, por lo que se excusa diciendo que irá a buscar a Pansy. Se cruza con los hermanos Carrow por el camino, éstos la felicitan por el trabajo bien en hecho contra los miembros del E.D. Ella sonríe en respuesta, a pesar de que nota como la bilis sube por su garganta.

En cuanto llega junto a Pansy los primeros alaridos de dolor hacen eco por los pasillos, Daphne distingue los gritos de Finnigan al instante. Pansy se ríe satisfecha, para burlarse de Ernie a continuación; le dice que se vaya preparando, que él será el siguiente.

La expresión de horror que se distingue en la cara del Huffelpuff podría ser un perfecto reflejo de la que compone Daphne al escuchar, de nuevo, los bramidos de dolor de Seamus.


	5. 5

**5.**

* * *

><p>Daphne acaricia la cabeza de la lechuza mientras lee la carta que acaba de entregarle. Reconoce enseguida la letra, aunque el pergamino no esté firmado: Theodore Nott.<p>

No sabe cómo se las habrá ingeniado Theodore para escribirle, pero se alegra enormemente de recibir noticias suyas. Por lo que tiene entendido los Carrow revisan todas las cartas que salen y entran en Hogwarts; pero la suya no parece haber sufrido el escrutinio de los mortífagos. Quizás se deba a que el correo de los Slytherin no les interesa, o que no han tardado en reconocer la majestuosa lechuza de la familia Nott, sea como fuere, Daphne agradece tener las palabras de Theodore solo para ella. Es el único contacto que tiene con el exterior aparte de sus padres, que no se atreven a contarle demasiado que está ocurriendo fuera de la escuela por temor a que se meta en algún lío.

La carta de Theodore no es muy extensa, pero no le sorprende, siempre ha sido parco en palabras. Se conocen desde que Daphne tiene uso de razón, su madre y la madre de Theodore eran amigas durante su época en Hogwarts y sus padres compartían negocios, pasaron parte de su infancia compartiendo juegos en diversas reuniones sociales junto a hijos de otras grandes familias, como Draco Malfoy. Al ser ambos seleccionados en Slytherin, como cabía esperar, su amistad se afianzó con más fuerza; dando pie en los años venideros a toda una serie de rumores que causarían más de una alegría a sus padres. Su madre ya imaginaba lo bien que sonaría el nombre de Daphne seguido del apellido Nott. A ella todo ese circo que se había montado en torno a su amistad con Theodore solía causarle risa, más de uno se llevaría una sorpresa al descubrir los verdaderos gustos de Theodore, al fin de cuentas lo suyo son más los pantalones que las faldas.

Theodore dice que está bien, que está viajando mucho con su padre acompañándole en sus negocios y que ha visto bastante a Draco en las últimas semanas, admite que echa de menos su incesante parloteo sin sentido pero que la vida se vive mejor sin tener que ir a clase, aunque le gustaría poder pasar las Navidades en la escuela. Se despide pidiéndole que le dé recuerdos a Astoria, y que espera volver a verlas pronto.

Cualquier persona que no conozca a Theodore tan bien como ella, no encontraría ningún detalle destacable en las palabras del chico. Pero para Daphne la carta es una revelación.

Sabe de sobra a que se refiere con eso de acompañar a su padre en los viajes de negocios, Theodore tomó la marca el verano pasado. Lo cual provocó una fuerte pelea entre ambos, Daphne no podía entender porque quería condenarse de aquel modo ¿No era consciente de todo el daño que Draco había sufrido por culpa de aquella maldita marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo? ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para repetir los errores que tal caros había pagado el Malfoy?

Pero Theodore no atendió a razones, su padre era un mortífago y desde pequeño él había estado dispuesto a seguir sus pasos, era una batalla perdida, además el desprecio de los Nott hacia los sangre sucia era casi tan legendario como el del propio Voldemort.

Daphne se descubre cada noche teniendo pesadillas en las que su amigo aparece manchado de sangre inocente, portando orgulloso el símbolo del Señor Tenebroso. Es un tema que prefiere evitar en sus conversaciones con él, Theodore se cierra en banda y no admite discusión alguna, si su madre continuase con vida Daphne está segura de que Theodore nunca hubiera cometido tal locura, por mucho que despreciase a los muggles.

Sobre la alusión a Draco, entiende que ha estado en su casa últimamente, por lo que Blaise ha averiguado Lord Voldemort ha tomado la mansión como su nuevo cuartel general. No quiere ni imaginarse lo que debe estar pasando su amigo, recuerda lo mal que estaba el curso pasado cuando le encargaron matar a Dumbledore y los pelos se le ponen de punta, apenas era un espectro de la persona que algún día fue.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al leer que Theodore echa de menos su "incesante parloteo", pero pronto desaparece en cuanto comprende que quiere decirle en el siguiente párrafo.

No debe abandonar la Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad, no es seguro. Daphne traga en seco, debe hablarlo con Astoria cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Como Neville se entere de lo que está haciendo le cortará las pelotas, pero Seamus está seguro de que si no lo hace después se va a arrepentir. Se lo debe, le salvó de los Carrow, bueno al menos lo intentó; que Goyle fuese más rápido de lo que parecía a simple vista no era culpa de Greengrass.<p>

La ve salir del Gran Comedor y no desaprovecha su oportunidad.

Asegurándose de que nadie pueda verle la sigue por los pasillos, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir. Cuando solamente se escuchan sus pisadas por el corredor corre hacia ella y agarrándola por el codo, la arrastra tras la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta que vigila el pasillo.

—Greengrass—Dice a modo de saludo—¿Qué tal?

Los ojos de la chica se abren con sorpresa al verle, pero rápidamente viajan hacia las heridas que la otra noche han dejado en su cuerpo, especialmente en la cara.

—Finnigan ¿A qué debo el honor? —Intenta sonar despreocupada, pero Seamus nota cierto tono de interés en su voz.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Greengass, en realidad advertirte—Se pasa una mano por el cuello, nervioso—: No bajes a cenar hoy.

Daphne alza una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decirte el motivo, tú solo hazme caso ¿Vale? Y que tu hermana también siga mi consejo, pero no sé lo digas a nadie más ¿De acuerdo? —Está preocupado, como Daphne abra la boca rodarán cabezas.

—Está bien—Cede la chica, para su sorpresa—Astoria y yo no bajaremos a cenar hoy, solo nosotras— Recalca.

Seamus no termina de fiarse.

—¿En serio?

Daphne rueda los ojos.

—No seré yo quien ponga en duda la estabilidad mental de un Gryffindor, pero si no puedo bajar a cenar, no cenaré. Y si tampoco puedo comentarlo con nadie, no lo haré

Por el pasillo se escuchan varias voces, Daphne palidece enseguida y Seamus tampoco tarda en reaccionar: Blaise, Tracey y Goyle se aproximan hacia ellos.

Pasando sus manos por la cintura de la Slytherin, acerca su cuerpo más al suyo, ocultándose ambos tras la estatua, pegados por completo a la estructura de la misma.

Daphne respira de manera entrecortada, su pecho sube y baja de manera irregular contra el cuerpo de Seamus, el chico intenta tranquilizarla, pero a medida que las voces de sus compañeros se escuchan con mayor intensidad, más notable es su miedo. No quiere ni pensar lo que le pasará si la descubren con él.

Los chicos pasan frente a su escondite riéndose de algo que solo ellos pueden comprender, no les descubren. Cuando el peligro pasa Seamus afloja su agarre contra Daphne, ésta más tranquila se separa de él, apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho del chico.

Seamus hace un gesto de dolor que no pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de Daphne.

—Perdona ¿Te he hecho daño? —Quiere saber.

—Secuelas de la paliza de anoche, no te preocupes.

Daphne se muerde el labio apenada, Seamus comprende enseguida qué le atormenta.

—No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo posible por ayudarme. Esto—Dice señalando sus heridas—Es producto de mi torpeza, me dejé atrapar.

—¿No te han dado nada en la enfermería para evitar el dolor?

Seamus quiere estallar en carcajadas ante la inocencia de Daphne.

—No podemos ir a la enfermería, lo tenemos prohibido—Le mira como si acabase de reconocer que vendería a su madre a los carroñeros por un puñado de galeones. —. Pero nos las apañamos, a Susan Bones se le dan bien las pociones curativas y Michael Corner es hijo de sanadores, sabe hacer hechizos cicatrizantes bastante pasables; además Neville conoce un par de plantas que hacen maravillas.

—¿McGongall está al tanto de esto? —Pregunta, conmocionada ante la noticia.

Seamus niega con la cabeza.

—¡Pero ella podría ayudaros!

—Verás, Greengrass, McGonagall ha dejado de pintar algo en esta escuela; sus palabras caerían en saco roto.

Daphne estira su mano, posa la palma con delicadeza sobre el moratón del pómulo de Seamus, el chico cierra los ojos ante el contacto, le duele, pero la tibiez de la mano de Daphne actúa como bálsamo sobre la zona maltratada.

—Son unos monstruos—Susurra—, haceros eso—Su voz tiembla—. Ojala pudiera…—Para, no está segura de que es lo que quiere decir—; lo siento Finnigan—Se aparta de él—No soy tan valiente como vosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunta, atrapando su mano entre las suyas—Eres valiente, me ayudaste a pesar de todo lo que te dije, demostrando que estaba equivocado y que no eras como yo creía.

—No, no estabas equivocado, soy una cobarde. A pesar de que sé todo lo que están haciendo los Carrow sigo de su parte.

—Todos hacemos cosas que no nos gustan para poder sobrevivir—Seamus, no sabe en qué momento pasó de despreciar la actitud de Greengrass a defenderla.

Daphne suelta su mano y se aparta de él, negando con la cabeza.

—He de irme. Gracias por la advertencia.

La chica sale corriendo de su escondite sin darle a Seamus siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, ha huido tan atropelladamente que se la ha caído una carta al suelo.

La recoge y sale tras ella para devolvérsela, pero no hay ni rastro de Daphne.

Curioso abre la carta, y enseguida se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. No está firmada, pero Seamus no tarda mucho en dar con el emisor gracias a las palabras que se recogen en el pergamino.

Theodore Nott, el mortífago.

* * *

><p>Astoria se aburre mientras ojea sin interés la revista Corazón de Bruja del mes pasado, Daphne no le ha dejado bajar a cenar esa noche. Está empezando a pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con Parkinson comienza a afectar a la inteligencia de su hermana, además le ha prohibido hablar con cualquiera del tema y si se da el caso, mentir: si le preguntan el motivo de su ausencia en la cena debe decir que se encontraba mal y su hermana se ha quedado haciéndole compañía.<p>

No le queda más remedio que obedecer.

No entiende el motivo por el cuál Daphne está actuando tan raro últimamente, pero cuando media hora después un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin entran en la Sala Común encolerizados y con la piel teñida de añil, seguidos de un preocupado Slughorn, Astoria se alegra enormemente de hacer caso a su hermana sin rechistar por primera vez en su vida.


	6. 6

**6.**

* * *

><p>Para Neville el comportamiento esquivo de Seamus durante estas últimas semanas no había pasado desapercibido. Al principio creyó que se debía al continuo acoso y derribo por parte de los Carrow hacia el E.D; Seamus es, junto con él mismo, una de las caras más visibles de la resistencia al nuevo régimen que impera en el colegio y quizás los hermanos mortífagos estaban pasándose demasiado con su actitud hacia el irlandés. Pero tras su actuación en la broma de la semana pasada contra los Slytherin, disolviendo colorante de contrabando-cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley-en sus bebidas durante la cena, descartó inmediatamente esa posibilidad.<p>

El estado de ánimo de su amigo también podía deberse a la desaparición de Dean Thomas, del que era inseparable desde primer año, al ser hijo de muggles no podía regresar a Hogwarts y se encontraba, sabía Merlín donde, huyendo de los carroñeros.

Pero en cuanto descubre que Seamus es incapaz de apartar la vista de Daphne Greengrass durante Historia de la Magia, comprende lo equivocado que ha estado.

Empieza a hacer memoria.

Recuerda lo alterado que había estado Seamus tras su discusión en la biblioteca por el altercado con la hermana de la chica; la decepción en su rostro mientras Lisa era torturada; lo sorprendida que sonaba Ginny cuando le comento que Greengrass había impedido que Crabbe destrozase a Seamus; y, como no, la oportuna ausencia de ambas hermanas en la cena que tiñó la piel de medio Slytherin de añil. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Seamus—Le dice por lo bajo, evitando que nadie más salvo él le oiga.

El chico aparta la vista de la nuca de Greengrass y se gira hacia él, intentando disimular el motivo de su abstracción durante la clase.

—¿Qué pasa con Greengrass? —Pregunta Neville, directo, pillando a Seamus con la guardia baja.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—Miente, visiblemente alterado.

Neville alza una ceja, si Seamus prefiere hacerse el tonto no insistirá en el tema, pero no le gusta que le guarden secretos, sobre todo con el clima tan tenso que está comenzando a formarse, y menos si hay algún Slytherin envuelto.

—Como quieras—Responde, encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder la calma en su voz—Solo espero que sepas lo que haces, está con los Carrow—Advierte.

Pero para su sorpresa Seamus niega. Su respuesta provoca la curiosidad de Neville, y un pequeño rayo de esperanza se cuela en su mente. Si Greengrass, una sangre pura de los pies a la cabeza, reniega de los Carrow quizás no estén tan solos en su lucha, y puede que ella tampoco sea la única alumna con la serpiente en el pecho que quiera ver a los dos profesores caer.

—¿Está con nosotros, entonces? —Pregunta.

Seamus frunce el ceño, y Neville puede ver como cierra los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

No responde.

* * *

><p>Le pide a Tracey que no la espere, que ya se reunirá con ella en la siguiente clase. Quiere hablar con Finnigan, agradecerle el chivatazo de la semana pasada; aún recuerda divertida el cabreo de Pansy al descubrir que su piel se había teñido de color añil. Los profesores no habían encontrado todavía a los causantes de la broma, Daphne estaba segura de que no habían dejado ningún rastro que les delatase y por lo que ella respetaba tampoco pensaba ayudar a detener a los culpables.<p>

Cuando la gran mayoría de sus compañeros han abandonado la clase, Daphne se acerca hasta el pupitre donde el Gryffindor está recogiendo sus cosas. Neville Longbottom está junto a él y no parece extrañarle verla acudir junto a ellos.

—Finnigan ¿Podemos hablar?

El chico continúa guardando sus pergaminos en la mochila, ni se molesta en alzar la vista. Daphne frunce el ceño.

—Oye, te estoy hablando.

Seamus chasquea la lengua.

—Lamentablemente me he dado cuenta de ello—Esta vez sí que se digna a mirarla.

Daphne retrocede, ofendida.

—¿Pero se puede saber de qué vas?

—No lo sé Greengrass ¿De qué vas tú?

Longottom cambia su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

—Seamus ¿Te espero fuera, vale? —Sugiere y, sin esperar respuesta del Gryffindor, les deja a solas.

—Mira no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero yo sólo quería agradecerte que me avisases de lo que iba a pasar en la cena, nada más. Si estás de mal humor no lo pagues conmigo.

El otro no responde, se limita a buscar algo en su túnica y enseñárselo a Daphne. La chica palidece al reconocer la carta de Theodore.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Le arrebata rápidamente el pergamino de las manos.

—Se te cayó la última vez que hablamos.

—¿Lo has leído? —Él asiente—¡Era privado!

—Pues fíjate tú, ya no lo es—Daphne le mira enfadada, pero Seamus no se deja intimidar—. De modo que te carteas con Nott. El mismísimo Nott que no dudo ni un segundo en seguir los pasos de Malfoy y unirse a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... Y yo que traicione la confianza de mis amigos por ti —Suelta una amarga carcajada—, soy un idiota, todo este tiempo has estado de su lado.

El corazón de Daphne se encoge con su declaración. No puede creer lo que está oyendo.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? —Pregunta, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderse, preguntándose en su fuero interno desde cuando le importa tanto la opinión de alguien como Seamus Finnigan—Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, he podido delatarte ante los Carrow en más de una ocasión pero he mantenido la boca cerrada ¡Te he protegido, por Salazar! Y ahora crees que soy como ellos.

—Es Theodore Nott, Greengrass ¡Nott! —No entiende como no comprende lo que le está diciendo.

—¡Y yo Daphne!—Grita mientras se remanga las mangas de la túnica, dejando sus brazos expuestos ante los ojos de Seamus.

—¿Ves la marca por algún lado? —Increpa—¿La ves? —Vuelve a cubrirse—Eres un completo imbécil Seamus Finnigan. Búscate a otra a quién joderle la vida, porque yo ya no pienso jugármela más por nadie: Vuelvo al plan inicial.

Seamus palidece, pero no vuelve a increparle nada.

—_Nosotros o vosotros_—Completa por ella.


	7. 7

**7.**

* * *

><p>Tracey no vuelve a Hogwarts una vez finalizadas las vacaciones de Navidad, y no es la única, el número de alumnos que han abandonado el año escolar por temor a la guerra deja cursos vacíos al completo.<p>

Las compañeras de Astoria no vuelven en el expreso, y la pequeña de las Greengrass se convierte en la única estudiante femenina de Slytherin cursando cuarto curso; tampoco hay rastro de Ginny Weasley, Su Li, Susan Bones, Terry Boott, Morag McDougal o Michael Corner, aunque Daphne no recuerda que este último abandonase el castillo durante las vacaciones, pero se han sucedido una serie de extrañas desapariciones de alumnos en los últimos días, así que no le sorprendería que Corner hubiese huido con el resto.

Blaise, que sí ha vuelto, le informa de que durante el viaje un grupo de mortífagos irrumpió en el tren llevándose consigo a Lunática Lovegood ante los ojos de los escasos alumnos que decidían retomar sus clases, dejándolos completamente aterrorizados.

Longbottom permaneció durante las vacaciones en el castillo, junto con Abbott y Macmillan. Parece ser que la ausencia de Weasley y el secuestro de Lovegood le han pasado factura. El E.D ha quedado reducido a más de la mitad.

Daphne no ha vuelto a hablar con Finnigan desde el incidente con la carta de Theodore, ni ganas tiene. El chico nada más volver de las vacaciones no ha hecho otra cosa que meterse en problemas, empezando el año nuevo con una tanda de cruciatus cortesía de sus encantadores profesores.

—Las cosas se están poniendo feas—Confiesa Blaise, una noche en la que solo quedan él y Daphne despiertos, a altas horas de la madrugada en su Sala Común—, he recibido una carta de Draco esta mañana.

Daphne se tensa al escuchar el nombre de su compañero, centrando toda su atención en la historia de Blaise.

—Han encontrado a Potter.

La chica se tapa la boca con horror, si tiene a Potter la guerra está ganada y ellos perdidos.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿No estaba escondido?

—Debió de descuidarse porque los carroñeros le encontraron, Granger y Weasley iban con él. Torturaron a Granger para conseguir información pero no le sacaron nada.

—¿Están muertos? —Pregunta Daphne, temiéndose lo peor.

—Es Potter—Responde Blaise, dejando entrever una sonrisa—¿Tú que crees? —Daphne nota como la opresión sobre su pecho desaparece poco a poco, quizás no esté todo perdido—Lograron escapar en el último minuto, el Señor Tenebroso no llegó ni a verles.

—Estará furioso.

Blaise compone una mueca.

—Digamos que la mansión Malfoy no es el sitio más feliz de la tierra en estos momentos— Daphne se estremece. Piensa en Draco, sin duda alguna su amigo ha cometido demasiados errores, tantos como su padre, pero no como para sufrir la furia del Señor Tenebroso en sus propias carnes.

—¿Qué crees que pasará ahora, Blaise?

Se recuesta en el sillón, cuan largo es y se pasa las manos por la cabeza, pensativo.

—Qué será cuestión de días para que la verdadera batalla estalle.

* * *

><p>No sabe que es lo que le impulsa a hacerlo, pero aun así lo hace. A pesar de que es una mala idea y acabará pagando las consecuencias.<p>

Es incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Goyle y Crabbe rodean a ese Huffelpuff de segundo y le hacen levitar por los aires mofándose de él, al tiempo que Pansy se burla de los lloriqueos del pobre muchacho.

Dando un paso al frente-y haciendo acopio de un valor que no creía poseer-empuja a Crabbe con todas sus fuerzas, alejándole de su víctima.

—Astoria—Brama Pansy, acercándose a ella con gesto amenazante—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Toda su valentía desaparece de pronto, se maldice mentalmente por haber actuado tan impulsivamente. _"No eres ninguna Gryffindor cabeza hueca"._

—No está bien lo que estáis haciendo—Responde, con un hilo de voz—, solo tiene doce años, es un crío asustado.

—Es un sangre sucia—Aclara Goyle, como si no fuese más que evidente—. No debería estar aquí.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a humillarle de esa forma? ¡Miradle! Si se ha hecho pis en los pantalones.

Crabbe y Goyle estallan en carcajadas al ver los pantalones del más joven empapados.

—¿El sangre sucia está asustado? —Dice Pansy con desdén—¿Quiere que venga su Mami a consolarlo? —Goyle y Crabbe se ríen con más fuerza—¡Oh es cierto! No puede, está en Azkaban, pudriéndose como la escoria que es.

El niño no puede parar de a sollozar, lo que no hace más que intensificar las risas de sus atacantes.

—Dejadle en paz—Pide Astoria—¿No habéis tenido suficiente?

—¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa Astoria? —Pregunta Pansy frustrada—¿Es que ahora te da por defender a los sangre sucia?

—Defenderé a quién me dé la gana, sea un sangre sucia o no —Responde recuperando de nuevo su valor. El pobre Huffelpuff está aterrorizado, no puede permitir que sigan cebándose con él.

Crabbe deja de reírse de golpe y en dos zancadas está frente a Astoria. Es enorme y la rubia tiene que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Ojos que destilan desprecio.

—¿Quieres que le dejemos en paz? Bien, lo haremos—A Astoria le gustaría poder sentirse aliviada, pero la expresión del mayor no promete nada bueno—. Pero sin el renacuajo llorica para entretenernos, necesitaremos otra distracción.

—Vicent, es la hermana de Daphne—Advierte Pansy, su voz ya ha perdido todo rastro de burla.

—Sabrá que hemos hecho lo correcto—Se defiende—. No creo que le guste tener a una traidora a la sangre como hermanita—Astoria traga saliva, asustada, la ha cagado—, además así Astoria aprenderá una bonita lección.

Cierra los ojos a la vez que Crabbe alza la varita.

—_Crucio._

El dolor es tan fuerte que Astoria apenas puede soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Daphne levanta la vista del libro de Runas Antiguas en cuanto nota una presencia sobre ella. Había quedado con Blaise hacia veinte minutos en la biblioteca para estudiar, así que espera que sea su amigo lamentándose por llegar tarde con una inverosímil excusa.<p>

La mandíbula casi se le desencaja a toparse frente a frente con Neville Longbottom en lugar de con Blaise Zabini.

—¿Buscas algo? —Pregunta.

—Tienes que venir conmigo.

Daphne frunce el ceño, no le gusta el tono autoritario que Longbottom ha utilizado.

—No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado—Responde—, así que déjame en paz.

—No tengo tiempo que perder discutiendo contigo, así que déjate de tonterías y sígueme.

—¿Por qué?

Longbottom toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—Han atacado a tu hermana.

El corazón de Daphne deja de latir por un momento, debe haber oído mal.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—No hemos sido nosotros, ha sido Crabbe.

—Mientes—Le tiembla la voz, es imposible, Crabbe nunca le haría daño a Astoria.

—Greengrass, en serio, no quiero discutir. Ven conmigo, tu hermana te necesita.

Daphne siente unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, sus mayores temores se están volviendo realidad, han ido a por Astoria. Miles de escenarios se recrean en su mente para buscar una respuesta que explique lo sucedido, deben de haber descubierto su traición y ahora han decidido castigarla yendo a por Astoria. Ha sido una inconsciente.

—¿Cómo lo habéis descubierto? —Pregunta.

—Fue Seamus, escucho los gritos y corrió para ver de quién se trataba—Daphne abre los ojos con sorpresa ¿Finnigan? —; pero llegó demasiado tarde, Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson ya se marchaban cuando descubrió a tu hermana tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¿Pansy también estaba? —El odio sube por el pecho de Daphne, abrasándola.

Neville asiente, comprendiendo todo lo que debe estar sufriendo Daphne en esos momentos. Debe ser duró descubrir que las personas que considerabas tus amigos han torturado a tu hermana hasta la inconsciencia.

—Llévame con ella, por favor—Ruega.

No duda ni un segundo antes de mostrarle el camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, el nuevo santuario para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Ay Astoria, Astoria...<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews ¿nos leemos en el cuadradito de abajo?**


	8. 8

**8.**

* * *

><p>La cabeza va a estallarle de un momento a otro.<p>

Y la verdad es que no sería capaz de decir si por los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus, o por toda la información que Seamus Finnigan acaba de soltarle sin más mientras Susan Bones, que en realidad nunca llegó a abandonar la escuela, le suministraba una poción contra el dolor.

Al parecer todos esos alumnos que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro continuaban en el colegio, escondidos de los Carrow en sus propias narices.

Esa especie de oasis en medio del caos que era Hogwarts-a donde había sido traslada tras el ataque de Crabbe-, había sido descubierto por Longbottom hacía apenas unos meses y en menos de un suspiro se había transformado en un asilo para todos los alumnos que los Carrow tenían en su punto de mira.

Había hamacas y camas repartidas por toda la instancia, donde los estudiantes fugados convivían esperando ansiosos la caída del Señor Tenebroso a manos de Potter. Pequeños calderos burbujeaban cerca de la chimenea, preparando más pociones curativas para estar prevenidos ante futuros ataques como los que la propia Astoria había sufrido, una gran radio se encontraba en el centro de la sala, con varios alumnos sentados a su alrededor escuchando con atención _"Pottervigilancia":_ un programa de radio clandestino creado por el bando contrario a los mortífagos, cuya finalidad era informar al mundo mágico de lo que realmente estaba pasando en la guerra.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Quiso saber Bones tras suministrarle la poción—. Crabbe es de los que más disfruta ensañándose con sus víctimas.

Astoria compuso una mueca de dolor al intentar acomodarse en el improvisado catre donde Finnigan la había obligado a recostarse tras recuperar el conocimiento.

—Algo—Reconoció, notando como la molestia en sus articulaciones iba desapareciendo— Pero me siento un poco observada—Apuntó—¿Tienen que mirarme todos así?

Una Huffelpuff de su curso, llamada Laura Madley, respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eres la primera Slytherin que vemos por aquí, es normal que llames la atención.

Astoria soltó un bufido.

—Ni que fuese para tanto.

Bones la miró sorprendida.

—Te enfrentaste a los tuyos por un sangre sucia, si es para tanto. Nadie se hubiese esperando que los Slytherin hiciesen nada que contradijese el nuevo régimen y menos una sangre limpia como tú, Greengrass.

Astoria palpó la serpiente de su pecho, casi por inercia, lamentaba más que nadie la mala fama de su casa, pero sabía que se lo habían ganado a pulso.

—Pero es que me miran de una manera tan rara, no sé—Insistió, mirando a su al rededor—, casi como con…

—Esperanza—Dijo Finnigan por ella, acercándose al pequeño corro que se había formado alrededor de la rubia.

Astoria levantó la vista clavando sus ojos en los del mayor, había algo en él que no le cuadraba. Unos meses atrás se habían enfrentado varita en mano por Hestia y Flora y ahora la salvaba llevándola a aquel refugio libre de la ira de los Carrow, comprendía que la situación había cambiado y que las antiguas asperezas debían ser limadas si querían sobrevivir en el infierno que era Hogwarts, pero aun así su instinto le decía que algo pasaba con Seamus Finnigan.

—¿Esperanza? —Preguntó Laura, incrédula.

—Sí Greengrass está aquí con nosotros es porque se ha enfrentado a los Carrow, lo cual quiere decir que puede haber más como ella. Solo si las cuatro casas permanecemos unidas podremos ganar esta guerra—Aclaró el chico, con voz cansada. Astoria pudo apreciar las pronunciadas ojeras que decoraban su rostro, no era ningún secreto que estaba pasando por una temporada un tanto ajetreada, era uno de los miembros más visibles de la resistencia contra Snape y los suyos en la escuela.

—¿En serio crees que hay más gente en Slytherin que se atrevería a desafiar a los Carrow? — Esta vez fue el turno de Susan para preguntar.

—No es que lo crea, es que lo sé.

Astoria frunció el ceño, pues Finnigan poseía información que ella desconocía.

La puerta de la Sala se abrió, dando paso a Neville Longbottom, Astoria observó con asombro y admiración como todos los presentes dejaban de lado las tareas que estaban realizando para prestar atención a su líder.

Longbottom había cambiado muchísimo en el último año.

En seguida el silencio se apodero del lugar, y no por la presencia de Longbottom, sino por la chica que había entrado con él. Uniforme verde y plata, pelo castaño recogido en un elegante moño, cuerpo menudo y expresión preocupada: Daphne Greengrass.

Apenas la localizo entre el gentío, fue corriendo hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos en un protector abrazo. Astoria escuchó un pequeño sollozo en cuanto enterró el rostro en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Bramó una chica del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw al verla, Astoria no pudo recordar su nombre—¡Forma parte del sequito de los Carrow!

Varios murmullos de alerta se escucharon de fondo.

—Tranquilizaos por favor—Pidió Longbottom—, Greengrass no es una amenaza.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Neville? —Preguntó una de las gemelas Patil.

—Han atacado a su hermana Padma ¡Por Merlín! —Intervino Finnigan—Está con nosotros.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no es todo una trampa? —Insistieron.

—Greengrass podría habernos delatado en múltiples ocasiones durante este año—Explicó, alzando la voz—y no lo ha hecho, no es ninguna trampa.

—¿De qué estás hablando Seamus? —Preguntó Ernie Macmillan, los murmullos de descontento seguían aumentando.

Daphne deshizo el abrazo con Astoria, clavando su vista en la del irlandés. Astoria alzó una ceja, algo le decía que Finnigan había tenido mucho que ver en que ella y su hermana no sufrieran su broma del colorante en la comida antes de Navidad. Y quizás aquello solo fuese la punta del iceberg.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Longbottom, recuperando la tranquilidad en la Sala de los Menesteres—No os voy a pedir que confiéis en Greengrass, tenéis vuestros motivos para no hacerlo y todos ellos perfectamente válidos. Sin embargo os pido que confiéis en mí, creedme cuando os digo que Greengrass está de nuestro lado.

Astoria esperó, con el corazón en un puño, lo último que necesitaban en esos momentos era tener a todo el colegio en su contra. Pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Longbottom, la rubia respiro tranquila, aunque no pudo evitar que su rostro formase un gesto de dolor, alarmando a su hermana la instante.

—¿Estás bien?

La pequeña asiente, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Me han dado pociones para el dolor, y ya me voy encontrando mejor. Pero bueno, es mi primera tortura, no es como pelearse en una guerra de cosquillas—Bromea para quitarle hierro a la situación.

—Astoria, Longbottom me ha contado lo sucedido…

—No empieces—Le corta—, sé que ha sido una irresponsabilidad, que debería estarme quietecita meterme en mis cosas y pasar desapercibida. Que somos nosotros o ellos, pero no podía dejarles cebarse con él Daphne, era un crío de doce años, estaba aterrorizado.

—No iba a decirte nada de eso—Responde la mayor, apartado con ternura un par de mechones de su rostro—: estoy muy orgullosa de ti—Astoria la mira sorprendida—. Pero no voy a negar que has sido una completa estúpida.

—Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo—Responde avergonzada; Longbottom, Macmillan, Bones y Finnigan no se están perdiendo ni un solo detalle de su conversación.

—Puede—Admite.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Quiere saber Astoria, no le entusiasma saber que su hermana tendrá que enfrentarse cara a cara con sus atacantes, teme que la tomen con ella por lo que ha hecho.

—No te preocupes por mí, lo tengo todo controlado. Lo que importa ahora eres tú—Asegura, sin dejar de juguetear con los mechones de pelo de su hermana.

Astoria se estremece.

—No quiero encontrarme con ellos Daphne. Tengo miedo.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, vas a quedarte aquí. A salvo—Explica Daphne con expresión circunspecta—. Ya me ocuparé yo del resto.

—¿Pero qué pasará con los Carrow? ¿Y con papá y mamá?

Susan Bones da un paso al frente, sonríe a las dos hermanas de manera tranquilizadora.

—Escribidles y ponedles al tanto de lo que ocurre—Sugiere—, tenemos métodos seguros para repartir el correo.

Daphne asiente agradecida, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en su hermana.

—Todo va a estar bien, aquí no podrán hacerte daño. Cuidaran de ti—Dice Daphne, aunque parece que quiere convencerse más a sí misma que a la propia Astoria—Vendré a verte antes de ir a cenar, te traeré una bolsa con tus cosas ¿Vale?

Astoria asiente dejándose abrazar de nuevo por su hermana segura de que no podrá pasarle nada, aunque sin poder evitar preguntarse quién se ocupará de que Daphne también esté a salvo.

* * *

><p>Tiene que reconocer que Greengrass es buena en lo que hace. La versión oficial es que la chica escribió a sus padres para contarles el "desafortunado incidente" protagonizado por su hermana y que éstos, avergonzados por el comportamiento de su hija menor, decidieron sacarla de la escuela y enseñarle modales ellos mismos. Crabbe parecía enormemente satisfecho con la noticia, Seamus pudo escucharle a la mañana siguiente en Herbología presumir ante el resto de lo ocurrido y felicitando a Daphne por comprender que la causa del Señor Tenebroso era más importante que los intentos de llamar la atención por parte de Astoria.<p>

Parkinson parece algo incómoda ante la presencia de Greengrass, técnicamente le ha asegurado que no le guarda rencor por lo sucedido, pero Parkinson es una chica lista y sabe que la actitud de su compañera no es del todo cierta. Al fin de cuentas Astoria es su hermana, debe de estar furiosa y conoce a Daphne lo suficiente como para guardar las distancias con ella, al menos durante un tiempo. Hasta que se le pase el enfado.

Zabini es el único que se muestra indignado con la situación, Ernie le vio discutir con Greengrass en los pasillos. No comprende cómo ha permitido que sacaran a Astoria de la escuela, y mucho menos que siga siendo tan amiguita de Crabbe como antes.

Él por su parte no ha vuelto a hablar con ella desde su discusión por la carta de Nott y en verdad lleva varios días intentando pedirle perdón por lo sucedido.

Se pasó un poco.

Por eso está ahí fuera, jugándosela una vez más, violando el toque de queda. Sabe que su única oportunidad para hablar con Greengrass es mientras ésta realiza su ronda nocturna por los pasillos, a riesgo de poner su pellejo en peligro.

Debe actuar rápido si no quiere que nadie le descubra.

Greengrass se sobresalta al verle salir de entre las sombras, pero no hace ningún ruido, lo cual Seamus agradece, no le gustaría despertar a medio castillo.

Ha ensayado lo que pretende decirle durante horas ante el espejo, que lo siente, que es un idiota, que no debería haber leído su correspondencia ni mucho menos ponerse así por algo que no entiende; a pesar de que Theodore Nott no sea para nada una buena influencia. Que él también está cabreado por lo que le han hecho a Astoria, que si de él dependiera Crabbe ya habría pagado por todo el daño que ha hecho desde que empezó el curso, que admira lo bien que está llevando la situación y lo fuerte que está demostrando ser. Que lamenta haber dudado de su palabra y, sobre todo, haberla metido en el mismo saco que los Carrow.

Pero ninguna de esas palabras llega a salir de su boca en ningún momento.

La chica lo toma de la nuca con decisión y, pillándole por sorpresa, lo besa. Sus labios chocan con los agrietados de él y la suavidad de Daphne le envuelve por completo, nublando sus sentidos.

Seamus, por unos gloriosos instantes, se olvida de quién es y de la sombra de la guerra que amenaza con devorarlos, de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor e incluso del peligro que pueden correr ambos si alguien les descubre.

Agarra a Daphne de la cintura y pega su cuerpo más al suyo, temeroso de romper el contacto y darse de bruces con la realidad.

Daphne suspira dentro del beso y se deja llevar, vislumbrando algo de luz al final del túnel.


	9. 9

**9.**

* * *

><p>—No—El tono de Seamus no deja lugar a discusión alguna.<p>

Neville bufa por lo bajo, han tenido esa conversación cientos de veces desde que el plan se propuso.

—¿Sabes que no es decisión tuya, verdad? —Responde, intentando volver a razonar con su amigo.

Seamus se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra la ventana de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. No va a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Podemos hacerlo sin ella, ya lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones—Insiste.

—Nos vigilan Seamus, saben de sobra que vamos a intentar algo ¡Apenas nos dejan respirar! ¿Cómo vamos a colarnos en el despacho de Amycus y conseguir esa lista? —Estalla, harto de la actitud poco colaboradora de su compañero—Daphne es nuestra única opción.

—No vamos a meterla en esto. No tiene experiencia, podrían descubrirla.

Neville se deja caer en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos, agotado. Desde que Amycus dio a conocer que poseía una lista con todos los posibles miembros y simpatizaste del E.D, no ha pegado ojo. El profesor de Artes Oscuras y su hermana ya habían interrogado a los primeros alumnos recogidos en la lista; McGonagall y el resto de profesores habían intentado impedirlo, en vano, y aquella misma mañana Zacharias Smith había sido llamado a su despacho.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, por lo que tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería con varias costillas fracturadas.

Se sentía tan impotente, quería hacerles pagar a los Carrow todas sus acciones, pero estaba atado de pies y manos. Daphne Greengrass era la única oportunidad que tenían para parar esa locura, pero la actitud de Seamus estaba sacándole de sus casillas. Además la chica había aceptado formar parte del plan, conocía los riesgos y aun así quería participar.

—Ninguno de nosotros tenía experiencia cuando empezamos en esto y míranos ahora—Seamus quiso replicar, pero Neville no se lo permitió—Daphne te gusta, lo entiendo, y no quieres que le pase nada malo, pero Seamus, no tenemos otra opción. Ella ya ha aceptado.

El irlandés se separó de la pared, con un brusco movimiento. Neville se incorporó rápidamente, alarmado ante el repentino gesto.

—No.

—Seamus, por favor—Rogó—, sé razonable.

El portazo que pegó al salir de la habitación retumbó en toda la Torre de Gryffindor. Neville maldijo por lo bajo, Seamus era la persona más cabezota de todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

><p>—Me alegra que haya venido a hablar conmigo, señorita Greengrass—Saludó Amycus Carrow, apartándole una silla para que pudiera tomar asiento—. Hace días que tenía intención de hacerla llamar para tener una pequeña charla, pero que haya salido de usted el venir a verme me alegra enormemente—Sonrió.<p>

Daphne contuvo un escalofrío, detestaba a aquel hombre pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba allí por un motivo e iba a cumplir su misión como fuese, le había dado su palabra a Longbottom. Además sabía que el nombre de Seamus estaría en aquella lista, debía evitar por todos los medios que le ocurriese lo mismo que a Smith.

—Todo el asunto con su hermana ha resultado ser una desagradable sorpresa—Continúo el mortífago—, una joven de tan buena familia aliándose contra sus compañeros a favor de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre. ¡Inexplicable!

—He de decir que a mí no me sorprendió, profesor—Mintió, siguiéndole la corriente—Astoria siempre ha sido un tanto rebelde.

Amycus chasqueó la lengua, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Su hermana me recuerda a una antigua compañera de mi época como estudiante—Reconoció—: Dorcas Meadowes ¿Le suena el nombre? —Daphne negó—Era Slytherin, buena estudiante; miembro del equipo de Quidditch, heredera de un gran linaje de magos sangre pura, además de muy buena amiga de alumnos como Rosier, Black o Dolohov—Esos nombres sí que los conocía, poblaban las páginas de los libros de historia donde se recogía todo lo acontecido durante la Primera Guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso—. Era de esperar que con el paso del tiempo acabase uniéndose a la causa del Lord. Una vez finalizados sus estudios recibió la marca, como muchos de nosotros por aquel entonces—Puntualizó.

—¿Qué pasó con ella, señor? —Preguntó Daphne, curiosa. Quería saber que veía Carrow de similar entre aquella chica y Astoria.

—Nos vendió—Respondió, cargado de rencor—. Trabajaba para Dumbledore y su ridícula Orden del Fénix. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo descubrió acabó con ella personalmente. Nos había engañado a todos, no era más que una traidora—Soltó una carcajada—. Merecía lo que le pasó.

Daphne apretó los puños con fuerza bajo la mesa, no quería ni pensar en que podría ocurrirle algo así a Astoria.

—Menuda decepción—Murmuró, ajeno a la reacción de Daphne—¡Pero menos mal que usted no es como su hermana! Ha demostrado ser fiel a la causa, estoy seguro de que en el futuro sus habilidades le abrirán muchas puertas señorita Greengrass, siga por el buen camino.

—Gracias profesor.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera del despacho, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Esa era la señal de Daphne, la perfecta distracción que le permitiría hacerse con la lista de simpatizantes del E.D.

—¡PEEVES! —Se escuchó bramar a Filch— ¡Ven aquí saco de escoria flotante!

Otro estruendo más sacudió el pasillo.

Amycus salió atropelladamente del despacho, buscando el foco del conflicto, varita en mano. Sin importarle dejar a Daphne allí plantada.

Aprovechando los segundos de confusión Daphne se precipitó contra el escritorio del profesor en busca del famoso pergamino. Cuando lo encontró sacó de su túnica la copia que Longbottom había preparado, sustituyendo los nombres de los alumnos que aún no habían sido interrogados por aquellos que se escondían en la Sala de los Menesteres, los Carrow serían incapaces de encontrarles.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Daphne apareció en la Sala de los Menesteres sin ningún rasguño aparente y con el fatídico pergamino en la mano, todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos.<p>

Hannah Abbott, que era la siguiente en la lista para ser interrogada, se derrumbó contra ella envolviéndole en un tembloroso abrazo.

—Gracias Greengrass—Dijo Longbottom en voz alta, probablemente expresando aquello que todos deseaban decirle.

—Está claro que estábamos equivocados contigo—Reconoció una chica de Gryffindor con la que Daphne solía compartir Astronomía y Runas Antiguas, Fay Dunbar—. No todos los Slytherin sois como ellos.

Daphne frunció el ceño ante su último comentario, por supuesto que no era como los Carrow.

Astoria se abrió paso entre el gentío para poder llegar hasta ella, y apartando a Longbottom de un empujó siguió el ejemplo de Abbott y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

—¿Cómo era lo que me habías dicho? —Preguntó, entre susurros—¡Ah sí! _"O ellos o nosotros"_ —Responde intentando imitar la voz de su hermana—, veo que lo has seguido a raja tabla.—Daphne rueda los ojos.

—Si no tuvieses esa manía de meter tus narices donde no te llaman no tendría que haberme arriesgado a esto.

Astoria ríe.

—Ya, cúlpame a mí de tu imprudencia—La menor deshace el abrazo—¿Seguro que cierto Gryffindor no tiene nada que ver?—Daphne enroje ante las palabras de su hermana, pero no entra en su provocación. Aunque no puede evitar buscar a Finnigan entre los presentes.

Está un poco apartado del grupo que se ha formado a su alrededor, con expresión seria, ignorando lo que Brown está comentándole en esos momentos.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Daphne y la chica no puede evitar volver a sonrojarse al recordar los besos que compartieron días atrás.

Callando a Brown con un simple gesto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se planta frente a ella. Longbottom intenta dispersar el grupo, consciente de que quizás necesiten algo de intimidad, pero Astoria y alguno que otro más se quedan parados tal y donde están, curiosos.

—Lo conseguiste—Dice Seamus, con enfado. Daphne frunce el ceño, no quiere discutir con él. No ahí, frente a todos—. No deberías haberte puesto en peligro por un simple trozo de papel con cuatro nombres mal puestos.

—No me puse en peligro—Responde apretando los dientes—, sé lo que me hago. Y no eran cuatro nombres mal puestos…—toma aire—, el tuyo también estaba en la lista.

Seamus se encoge de hombros.

—No es como si los Carrow no me hubieran torturado antes.

—Eres el Gryffindor más estúpido que conozco—Espeta Daphne, molesta ante su actitud ¿Por qué tiene que ponerse así? Todo ha salido bien.

—Y tú la Slytherin con menos instinto de supervivencia que he visto en mi vida—Daphne va a responder, ofendida ante su comentario, pero entonces repara en su sonrisa.

Sin importarle que media Sala de los Menesteres esté prestándoles atención Seamus se inclina hacia ella y la besa, volcando en ese gesto toda la tensión y preocupación que fue acumulando mientras Daphne cumplía con su misión.

La chica responde al beso gustosa, rodeando el cuello de Seamus con sus manos.

Toda la Sala parece haberse quedado muda ante el espectáculo, hasta que Astoria da una pequeña palmada.

—¡Lo sabía! —Grita, dejando a Longbottom medio sordo.


End file.
